Fixing Len
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: omake to Buffypet's My One of A Kind" Nagiri tries to fix Len with some "interesting results". rated T for safety and my paranoia


Chibi: Oh dear I was supposed to upload this AGES ago, this is a little omake for Buffypet's Vocaloid story who's name slips my mind at this current moment(is it called my one and only?). Anyways I don't own Kai or Sakura, but I DO own Nagiri, Kyo! Now without further ado I present to you all Fixing Len!

X~X

"Another day picking and water plants for Nagiri" Kyo said pick some carrots for lunch, he glance over at the brown haired boy leaning against Nagiri's oak tree, next to him a sound asleep, Len the strange android boy that had arrived to the boy when Kyo was gone. Kyo sighed as he wondered if Kai was just sleepy all the time, but he realized Kai was up all night, Kyo laughed as he thought about how embarrassed Kai would look if Kyo revealed that, come to think of it, Sakura was next door and Kyo was just across the hall. Kyo was done, picking carrots and random vegetables, time to gather some fruit; Kyo sprinted to an apple tree, quickly climbed up the grand tree and slowly picked out the delicious red apples, dropping them in a basket with a pillow at the bottom. After about 10 minutes and 15 apples later Kyo hear the all too familiar voice below.

"K-Kyo-kun, you're gonna hurt yourself!" Kai cried from below, Kyo looked at the boy from the shade of the tree, the shade making his red eyes more visible, somewhat sending a chill down Kai's spine, Kyo sighed and hopped down from the tree, planning to land on his feet, Kyo jumped out the tree Kyo slipped and fell on his butt.

"Ow, hah that wasn't as cool as I intended!" Kyo said with a laugh, open his mouth to speak again before being squeezed by Kai.

"Kyo-kun are you hurt? You shouldn't have jumped!" Kai said, Kyo petted his head and tried to wiggle out of the tight embrace.

"This is the second time I've climbed a tree with you asleep and you're still worried about me, Kai? Don't worry so much about me" Kyo said finally getting out of the embrace. Kyo smiled at the kid he ruffled his hair and heard another voice

"Hey lovebirds, get over here and bring Len too, Nagiri says she wants to try something." Sakura said, leaning against the doorframe, Kyo shook his head with a light smile as a small blush appeared on Kai's face. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Len with a curious face.

"Master, what are you doing?" Len asked, with a curious face and glaring at Kyo, Kyo shrugged it off, got on his feet and walked inside. Kai followed dragging Len by the hand.

"You wanted to see Len-kun, Nagiri-san?" Kai asked, Nagiri looked up and smiled, she nodded

"Yes I wanted to try something out I found in my grandmother's journals, they have diagrams on how older models work. Nagiri said tying her hair back in a ponytail and put on some small round glasses. Len glared at Nagiri and clung to Kai

"No, I don't want her to touch me" Len hissed, clinging onto Kai like a small child, Kyo looked at Sakura, Sakura looked at Nagiri, Nagiri looked at Kai and Kai looked at Len.

"I-I don't know if it's safe and you might end up hurting him…" Kai muttered quietly, Nagiri sighed and looked at the four.

"Look these diagrams show how to deal with these, plus I might be able to find out more about Len, I promise I won't hurt him." Nagiri said

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna" Len cried grabbing tightly onto Kai. Kyo looked towards the kitchen and got an idea.

"Len do you like … bananas? Len looked up, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Bananas?" Len asked, Kyo smirked, and Sakura also smirked.

"Yes, Len bananas, Kyo can make a yummy banana sundae can't you Kyo?" Sakura said turning to Kyo, he nodded

"G-Guys I don't think it's very fair to tr-"

"I can make some lemon meringue, Kai" Kyo said, Kai gulped, he thought about it for a bit…

"I … I guess it's ok, l-let her have a look at you Len-kun." Kai said half-holding, half-trying to pry Len of him.

"… Fine" Len pouted and sat down in front of Nagiri. Nagiri smiled open the little panel on the back of Len's neck and push a button, Len's eye turned white and he slumped. Kai panicked

"Wh-what did you do to Len-kun!" He said running forward Kyo and Sakura holding him back.

"I didn't hurt him, I just put him in a power conversion mode, if I try tinkering with him while he's awake I might permanently damage him." Nagiri explained. Kai sniffled

"W-Will he really be ok?" Kai asked tears at the corner of his eyes, Nagiri nodded

"Yes he'll be fine, Kai-chan." Sakura said, pushing Kai into the kitchen.

"Let's get started on that lemon meringue pie, shall we?" Kyo said also pushing Kai into the kitchen.

Nagiri, began to work on Len, tinkering here and there, she removed a screw and the panel came over revealing a complex piece of equipment, several knobs and screws, Nagiri worked quickly concentrated on one particular chip, then another one after one, she screwed the panel back.

"Boys, Sakura, come here!" Nagiri called out, all there came out, some whipped cream on Kai's mouth, some lemon filling in Kyo's hair and a piece of Sakura's hair slightly burnt. Nagiri looked at them with a blank expression

" … I'm not gonna bother asking, anyways I think I fixed Len-kun to a higher capacity, maybe this will reveal his past, or orgin, I'm starting him up." Nagiri said flipping a switch and pushing a button. Len jumped to live, his eyes sparkled and he stood up.

"L-Len-kun how do you feel" Kai asked, Len stood up rubbed his head

"I feel fine, thank for asking." Len said rubbing his head; Sakura came over and looked at Len.

"His eyes look different, not mischievous and innocent like the other Len…" Sakura said, then Len lifted up Sakura's chin, and gave her a light kiss, then wrapped an arm around her. Kai looked in awe, Kyo in amusement. Sakura blushed and try to shake off Len, but Len continued to charm Sakura, which she refused at every advance. Kai tried to understand what was happening, he thought Len only like him, but never thought he'd do this. Nagiri quickly open the panel and flipped a switch Len shook and slid down, Nagiri began to work on Len again. Kai charged at Nagiri, arms flailing, he was quickly held back from Kyo.

"Kai, Kai, Kai, calm down." Kyo cried, Kai kept flailing his arms

"N-no, Kyo-kun she made Len like girls!" Kai cried out tears forming in his eye trying to wiggles out of Kyo's grip. Kyo held his arms tight around the began working on Len again

"Let's seet reset the reflex counter and switches this personality wire… oh this panel should do the trick. Hold on..." three clicks were heard then something similar to a cellphone beep, and suddenly Len's clothes disappeared leaving him only in black boxer-briefs

"…That's more than of the banana boy I needed to see." Kyo and Sakura said in unison, Nagiri got up and took a big fluffy kimono from a stand and placed it on Len

"Alright let's try this once more." Nagiri said and start up Len, Len got up, this time with glazed eyes, Len looks at Nagiri.

"Maybe later…" He murmured, he glanced over at Sakura.

"… Not in a million years." He thought, he stared at Kai for a while, before Kai spoke.

"L-Len-kun?" Len tilted his head and sighed

"Too easy" Len said in almost disgust, stared at Kyo for a while, before a smirk crawled on his face, Len licked his lip and punched at Kyo, effectively pinning the raven-haired boy down. Len started to slide his kimono off.

"oi, oi, oi What are you doing Len!?" Kyo half asked, half screamed. Len smirked

"Only a lonely emergency~" Len said sliding his hands all over Kyo's clothed body.

"GET THE HELL OFF, OF ME! Kyo shouted, Len giggled

"I knew you were easy, nobody can resist the absolute monarchy of me. Don't worry my little servant I'll show you my very own… _~Domain_" Len said, Kyo shuddered

"Is there going to be a spit roast?" Sakura asked, Nagiri looked down at Sakura and said

"We'd love to, really but the fanfiction censors won't allow it." Nagiri said, Sakura looked at her and asked what she was talking about, Nagiri looked to the side and said"Nothing Nothing~!"

"L-Len-kun! Get off of Kyo!" Kai said weakly, witnessing the robotic boy molesting his friend. Len looked at Kai and scoffed

"Nah, this boy is just my taste, refusive and I know how to make him … mmm, your far too easy, all you need is one touch and I wouldn't get any fun~" Len said, Kai couldn't believe his ears, didn Len actually mean it~ no he couldn't have."

"C'mon Len snap out of it, you're not like this!" Kai said

"Enough with the 'I know you're in the bullcrap' it won't work." Sakura said, Nagiri whacked Len with a wrench and Len went still for a bit. Nagiri began to work again, before Kai jumped at her.

"No! Don't make Len weird anymore!" After a bit of fidgeting and a short brawl Len woke up.

"Master, why are you attacking Nagari-san?" Len said, Kai looked up and pounced on Len.

"Len-kun you're back!" Kai said, smiling

"I am… WHERE DID DID I GO?"Len said, Kyo and Sakura came over and smiled

"Don't worry about it kiddo." Kyo said

"Now let's have us some dessert!" Sakura said

X~X~X~X~X~

END

Chibi: There done! And yes Nagiri knows about us! But yeah oh oh oh and 5 points and yaoi fic to anyone who guess the second parody of Len I made... 20 points to Gryffindor! Anyways there is a reference here to my old story Monarchy, which is now discontinued due to personal reason however I will be remaking it with Kyo's siblings Izumi and Katsumi. Anyways I couldn't hold my laughter while writing this, why? I watch Cardfight! Vanguard and there is this cold-hearted Kaiba like character named Kai, just just Google him anyways Kai belongs to BuffyPet as do Sakura, Kyo and Nagiri belongs to me and Len belongs to … uh who again... oh yes Len belongs to not me, not you, and not your grandmother. Good bye everyone!


End file.
